Defenceless
by HP.mandy.x
Summary: I can feel myself slipping; I can feel myself being sucked into the darkness. Sometimes I just want to give myself to the black. That’s when I hear it, his pleas and cries, that’s when I know. I Bella Swan have to servive. Not for me, but for him. HUMAN
1. Preface

Whoever said that you can't hear it is wrong. I can hear it. Not only can I hear it, I can see it too. My eyes may not be open, but I can see it. I can see the gloss covering his eyes as be pleas for me to wake up. I can see the way he flairs his eyebrows when he hears the monitor speed up. Worst of all, I can see the tears in his eyes when he hears the doctors say he may be fighting a lost cause.

He begs for me to hold on, to never leave him, to wake up so he can see my chocolate eyes, or so he puts it. But it's not that easy. I can feel myself slipping; I can feel myself being sucked into the darkness. Sometimes I don't think I'll ever get free. Sometimes I just want to give myself to the black. That's when I hear it, his pleas and cries, that's when I know. I Bella Swan have to survive. Not for me, but for him.


	2. Chapter One: A brother?

_As I walked out from the darkness of the movie house, I had two things on my mind... _I was just about to finish the last chapter of The Outsiders, when I was torn from my thoughts by the phone. I bolt to the phone, hoping to get it before the third ring.

"Hello?" I ask a little breathless.

"Hello, Is this Isabella Swan?"

"- yes, who may I ask is this?"

"My name is Robert Davis, I'm from the Jacksonville police department, and I was wondering if you could come down to the hospital."

"-w-what? Why? What's going on?" I can almost hear my heart speeding up; I know this can't be good.

"I'll fill you in once you get here. Just please come down, and hurry!"

"I'm leaving now, see you a bit."

I hung up quicker than anyone would have imagined. I had to get to the hospital. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house, not even bothering to lock it, jumped in my car and was on my way. It seemed for once luck was on my side. As I sped down the street I didn't have to stop for one red light, not that it would have mattered, and made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes. I parked in a handicap parking spot, making a mental note to go back and move it as soon as I figured out what was going on.

I ran in the hospital and up to the triage desk and practically screamed,  
"My name is Isabella Swan, and I was called here by a Mr. Robert Davis. I need to see him –"just as I was about to scream now, I hear,

"Mrs. Swan, I'm Robert Davis, nice to finally meet you, though I do wish it was under better circumstances. Please come and sit down." He motioned to the seat beside him. _This isn't good, this isn't good. _I kept chanting that to myself.

"Mrs. Swan, I called you here because you're on file as the next to kin, and someone needed to know. Renee Swan was brought in by ambulance a few hours ago. She is currently undergoing some surgery, but it doesn't look like it's going to make a difference. She has a broken rib, and some internal bleeding. I'm so sorry. It doesn't look like she is going to make it."

This was all happening to fast. What does he mean "it doesn't look like she'll make it?" She HAS to make it. That was my mother, my best friend, the only person I can count on, she can't die. She just can't!

"How? I mean what happened? Why?" That seems to be all I can master.

"She was found by the river early this morning. We aren't exactly sure what happened at this point. We are still looking into it, but we have a pretty good guess that she was attacked, and not by an animal. I know this isn't the best time, but I have to ask, do you know anyone who would want to hurt her?"

I tried to process his words, attacked? By a person? Who would do something that horrible to such a wonderful spirit? Sure sometimes it gets out of control, but she was so sweet.

I sat there mulling over what was said before I finally realized that he was still waiting for an answer. I look up at him with silent tears pouring down my face and said,

"There is only one person I can think of, his name is Phil, and he was my mother's ex-fiancé. She was a fool for him. Anything he wanted, he got. Unfortunately that meant hitting her around too. He would beat on her to let his steam out. Sometimes it would work, sometimes it wasn't enough, and he would turn to me. I tried to talk her out of seeing him so many times. It didn't work; she knew what she wanted, even if she had to take a few beatings every now and then.

"Finally, one day when Phil was angry and beating on me, she woke up, and she woke up with a vengeance. She went on about how he wasn't allowed to touch me and she wanted him out of her house. She told him it was over; she never wanted to see him again. So he packed up and left. Just like that. For some reason I thought this was over, I mean she went like three weeks without hearing from him, but then the letters started. At first they weren't too bad. Just letters saying sorry for what he did. Telling her he loved her, and how much she missed him. Renee wanted to go back to him, but I talked her out of it, it wasn't easy but she listened. She didn't write back to any of his letters. After a while of waiting for a reply he started to phone. Leaving us messages, at first they were sweet, but then they got violent. He stated threatening her, telling her if she didn't call him back she would be in for it. He would kill her. I didn't think he was serious. I knew he could do some damage but if he loved her like her said he did. He wouldn't want her dead right?" by this point I couldn't take it anymore, the tears and the guilt just built up and I thought I was going to explode. I killed her! I fucking killed her! If I would have let her call him back and get in touch with him she wouldn't be in there. Sure she would have some bruises, but a little make-up would cover that up. I killed her, this is entirely my fault.

"Isabella? –Mrs Swan.-Isabella?" I kept hearing my name being chanted over and over again. It seems like Mr. Davis was trying to pull my away from my own self pity.

"Can I see her?" I finally managed to say.

"As soon as she's out of surgery. I must remind you Mrs. Swan, she doesn't look good."

For what seemed like weeks I was curled up in a ball awaiting someone to come and tell me that I can go see her. To tell me that she will be okay and that it was just a minor attack. I just need someone to sit with me, someone be able to let me know that everything will work out, no matter how bad it seemed now. Who was I kidding, I didn't need just someone, I needed my mom.

After a long five hour wait, a doctor came out, I think his name was Dr. Seaser. I wasn't paying that much attention, I just finally heard those wonderful words, the once I've been needed to hear since I heard the news about my mom, which seemed like days ago,

"Mrs Isabella Swan? You may go see her now. Be careful, she's in a lot of pain."

I walked into her room expecting her to look back at me with her hazel eyes I was dying to see. However she didn't move. She just laid there; she was hooked up to what looked like a breathing tube. She couldn't even breathe on her own!

I sat down beside her and cried, I thought maybe if she heard me crying, her maternal instance would click in, and she'd be all better. I guess my wish wasn't granted. I can hear the heart monitors faint beeping sounds. I guess I know she is still holding on. Even if it's by a thread, at least she's fighting.

"-Mrs Swan?" Again I'm pulled from the terrible thoughts I keep having, by none other than the man who brought them on in the first place, Robert Davis.

"Please, call me Bella. What can I do for you?" I can see the pain in his eyes as he says the next line,

"Bella, there was a letter found in your mothers jacket, it's addressed to you. I don't know if you want to read it... But I thought I'd let you know that it's there."

"Thank-you." I grabbed the letter and Mr. Davis excused himself from the room to give me a little privacy.

With the shakiest hands I've ever endured, I opened the letter.

_My darling Bella,_

_I think it's time I told you about them. I'm writing this because I can't stand to see the hurt on your face when you finally learn the truth. You're from a tiny town call Forks. When I was about 19, I met a man, he was the sweetest man. He basically swept me off my feet. His name, Charlie Swan. We were together for a few years before we decided we wanted to be together forever, and he asked me to marry him, seeing as I thought my love would never change, I said yes. Our parents told us we were too young, and that it wouldn't last forever, but we didn't listen. We ran off to a sleazy church and we wed the next night. I'm not going into details, but nine months later I was going into labour. _

_I had a beautiful little boy, we named him Emmett, Emmett Swan, has a nice ring to it doesn't it? About six months after Emmett was born, Charlie and I started fighting. I felt so isolated, alone, and worst of all trapped. I'm not saying he made me feel this way, because he didn't, I just thought something was missing. I knew there was more to this world then the puny town of Forks. So around Emmett's first birthday I left. Packed my bags, and never looked back again._

_I went to live with Grandma for a while, and about 3 weeks after I came home, I found out about you. I thought of going back to Charlie, letting him know about you, but I couldn't. I was ashamed that I left, so I stayed with Grandma. She supported me for a while. Took me too all my appointments for you, and was even there when I gave birth._

_I wrote Charlie once, letting him know that he had another daughter. He tried calling, a lot actually. I just never returned them. After about two years he stopped trying. That doesn't mean he didn't send me things. He would send me cheques every month for $200.00 for support. Each cheque came with a letter begging for you. He didn't want me after awhile; all he wanted was his little girl._

_You might wonder why I decided to tell you this after so long. Why I didn't keep this a secret. The truth is, I can't see me staying alive anymore. You don't know how bad it's getting. Phil wants me back, and will stop at nothing until he has me. I'm going to go back to him, he's threatening you now. I have too. Please forgive me for everything, but I love you too much not too. You're my little girl. _

_Call Charlie, meet Emmett, be the family you should have been the whole time._

_Forgive me baby girl,_

_I love you always,_

_Mom._

_835-451-7745 –there's Charlie's number. Send my love to Emmett, there isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss him._

By this time, my face is drenched with salty tears. A father? A brother? All this time I went without either. It was just me and my mom, sure I would ask about my dad, but mom would just tell me that she would tell me when she thought I was ready. I guess I see why now, she abandoned them. I would never hold that against her, but it still hurts.

I let go of my mom's hand and walk to a payphone, I'm not wasting any time with this, and I dial the number, shaking like crazy when someone answers,

"Hello?" The person who answered the phone doesn't sound too old. It could be Emmett, but it's not Emmett I need to talk to right now,

"-Uhh hi, is there a Charlie Swan there?" Oh way to go Bella, now you sound like an idiot.

"No he's out right now, who's this?" As a spur of the moment decision I tell him,

"My name is Bella, is this Emmett?"

"Yes?" he sounds worried.

"Hello Emmett, my name is Bella- Isabella Swan. I think I might be your little sister."

"Wha-Huh-Who-Swan?" I can hear the panic in his voice. Not that i blamed him, i just told some random guy on the phone that i might be his sister.

"Bella? Is that really you? I mean, I've heard about you sure, but Dad said that we'll never meet you. Never hear from you." He finally recovered.

"I'm here Emmett, this is the first time I've heard about you or Charlie. I'm kind of going through something bad with my Mom. I think she's dying Emmett, and I'm alone." I don't know what possessed me to tell him the truth. I guess I thought that I could trust him. He was my brother, wow, brother, that sounds weird.

"Bells, you're not alone. Where do you live, this might seem weird, but I'll be there as soon as I can. I've waited all this time to finally meet you; I've waited all the time to a big brother. Here's my chance. I'm coming over."

I mumbled out the hospital where I was, he told me he would be here as soon as possible. I don't know why I believed him, or even why he's coming. But at that point I thought I might be okay. I might not be alone after all.

Then I bolted up the hall back to my mom.


	3. Chapter Two: Funeral

I sat at my mom's side while I waited for Emmett. I'm not sure why he felt he needed to come, nor am I sure why I started feeling better once he said he was coming. I don't even know him, yet I seem to need him.

I always wanted a brother, and my mom was so close to giving me one, it was too early to tell, but secretly I always knew it would be a boy. Almost like I knew **he** would come and take the tiny bit of happiness I had,

_**FLASHBACK.**_

"_Bella! I have some exciting news to tell you." My mom said with a smile plastered on her face, I knew it must have been something really good because she insisted that she and I go out for ice cream. That's where she always tells me things, _

"_Oh mom, please don't tell me you're marrying that loser!" I was beyond furious, I didn't want to hear what she had to say, because I know it's not my place, I can't stand in the way of her happiness, but I just didn't like him. _

"_He's not a loser honey, he's sweet and cares about you a lot-"I went to argue but silenced me with the look. "Besides that's not the news, I'm not going to marry him...yet. I'm pregnant!" I couldn't believe what she was saying; I always knew that I wanted a brother. I was just about to burst into tears of happiness when a thought pulled me,_

"_-What about him? Phil. Will have allow you to have this baby? What if he doesn't like it? You can't give him up mom, I love him, already." The traitor tears poured silently from my eyes in the middle of the ice cream shop._

"_Honey..." my mom chuckled at my side. "First off we don't know if it's going to be a boy. Secondly, that's for me to worry about, Phil will be ecstatic, he loves children, and he's so good with them. I just love seeing you too interact, and I can't wait to see him with a little child of his own." My mom was gushing like crazy. If only she knew what really happened when she wasn't home, how Phil would be so angry that she wasn't home cooking his dinner that he would beat me until I made it. It's not that I didn't offer. I think he just enjoyed watching me suffer._

_He must have enjoyed watching me suffer, because about four months after mom found out about the baby, he took the thing away that was truly making me happy. _

_It was a bad day; mom was dealing with the nausea of being pregnant, so she was lying in bed with a cloth on her head. I was trying to do whatever my mom asked so she could sleep, I cooked Phil dinner, started the laundry, and even swept and mopped the floor. Truthfully I just didn't want Phil to come home from working freaking out because the house was messy. I was just about to serve him dinner when he came home. You could smell the alcohol on him,_

"_RENEE!" He screams,_

"_Hi Phil, welcome home, I have dinner ready for you on the table. My mom is lying down, the baby is making her a little sick. It'll pass" I said,_

"_I don't give a fuck if she's sick, you shouldn't be down her cooking me supper, it should be her. She should get her lazy ass out of bed. I'll be back." He stormed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door. I knew I should have stopped him, but I don't think it would have made a difference. I can hear them screaming, cursing, and him pulling her out of bed. I race to get up to her, but don't make it in time; she's on the ground holding her stomach when he kicks her. I scream to her running faster, but that makes him angrier. He kicks her two more times by the time I even make it all the way up the stairs. _

_He looks directly at me, knowing what he's going to do next, he's after me now, making sure that I don't tell anyone what he just did. I needed to tell someone though, I needed to get my mom to the hospital, and I'm going to lose my baby brother. I run to my bedroom and lock the door, and open my window to make him think that I went out there, then lock myself in the closet. I dial 911 but didn't say anything on the other end. I just held the phone up, letting the person on the other line listen to Phil kick my door and scream my name. I know that they can trace the call, so I wasn't worried anymore._

_By the time the ambulance got there my mom was bleeding like crazy, we knew then it was a miscarriage that she had. They asked her who did this to her, and being the woman she is she said she didn't know. I was the next for questioning, I stuck to my mom's story, didn't give out any names, but I did tell them his description. I wish I had given the name._

Again I can feel the tears pouring down my face, it seems like all I've done for the last few hours is cry. I just can't stop, every time I look at my mother's disfigured body, I break down. This isn't my mother.

"Bells?" I hear a faint whisper behind me; I turn around and see this broad boy looking about seventeen years old. He had short black hair and had a heartbreaking frown placed on his face. It scared me how similar my mom and he looked; he had her hazel eyes and her nose.

"Emmett?" He nodded, and started walking towards me, extremely cautious, I know he was nervous, it's not every day you meet your long lost sister. He was getting to me at an excruciating slow pace, so again I did something completely out of character; I pounced on him giving him a giant hug. He let me hug him for a few seconds before returning the hug.

"Emmett thank-you for coming. I don't know if I could have faced this on my own. I know you don't know me, and I didn't even know you existed before 5 hours a go, but I've always wanted a brother, and somehow, I feel safe." I managed to get out with another group of traitor tears.

"Bells don't be silly. I've waited for your call since dad got the letter. I knew you were out there, hell I've even tried looking you up on the internet. It doesn't go so well if you don't even know the name of the person you're looking up!" he chuckled, making me smile. I explained to Emmett about getting the letter and about mom's attack. He asked me if I knew who did this, but for some reason I couldn't tell him. I had no problem telling the police officer, but I knew I would regret it if I told me, like maybe Phil would go after him too.

Emmett just sat beside me and talked to me. I know it seems weird, but I could already see the brother-sister bond forming between us. He asked me about my life, what I was good at, what I liked doing, just general things about me. I learned that he is pretty popular at the high school he goes too, but prefers to maintain the same friends he's had since he was younger, Edward and Jasper. He has a girlfriend named Rosalie or Rose, who happens to be Jasper's twin. He talked about his friends a lot and all of the things they did together.

The monitor that was hooked up to mom started slowing down. It scared me to no end, I screamed for a nurse to come in, but it was already too late, flat line. I knew what that meant. My heart started going out of control as I stare at the line.

"MOM! Wake up! Please! You can't do this! Please mom wake up! Please!" I screamed at her over and over again. My eyes couldn't leave that line, she wasn't waking up. The doctors asked me and Emmett to leave while they look over everything.

It seemed like it took weeks for them to tell me what was going on, to confirm what I already knew. My mom didn't make it. Emmett sat with me while I cried for her. He sat with me when the doctor confirmed it. He sat with me until he finally said,

"Bells, I'm really sorry. Let's take you home, you can shower, eat something, and possibly get some sleep." I barely heard Emmett; I just nodded my head and felt him help me up. He walked me to his car, I completely forgot about mine.

"Uh-Where do you live?" he asked a little nervously. I told Emmett where I lived, and barely felt him help me into the house. I was still in a daze. There was still my book on the end of the couch with my bottle of water from where I was sitting before all this happened.

"Bella, I'm really sorry again about this, I think you should have a quick shower, I'll be right here if you need me okay?" I nodded to Emmett, and crawled up the stairs to the shower.

While in the shower all I could think about was my mom. She may be gone, but at least she is away from him. After reading her letter I knew it was him that did it. She met with him, and he was in one of his moods. He beat her until he killed her. At least the beatings were over with. The only thing that scares me now is where I go. I'm only 17 years old, and my primary caregiver passed away. Does that mean they are going to make me live with Charlie? Do they know that we've never met before? Did mom even write his name down on my birth information?

I hear a knock at the door, followed by Emmett's kind whisper,

"Bell? I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah! I'm alright Em; I'll be out in a moment. Thanks for doing this, you really don't have too."

Maybe living with Emmett wouldn't be so bad, I've only known him for a few hours but I can already see we're going to have the brother-sister relationship that I've always wanted. Maybe he'll actually take care of me, not like my mother, she was my best friend. However sometimes I didn't need a best friend, I needed my mom. Maybe I'll finally have someone who sees me as the younger one. Maybe.

The next couple of days were extremely hectic with the funeral, viewing, talking to my mom's old doctors, and everything else reminding me that my mom is no longer with me. Emmett was great though, even though he didn't know either of us that well, he stuck with us the entire time. Whenever I cried he'd be there to hold me. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, he'd be there. Whenever I fell asleep on the couch I would feel him lift me to my bed.

I don't know how I even made it through the first few days, but they seemed to fly by. Before I even realized it, it was the day of my mother's funeral. There I sat at the front row, with my brother at my side, listening to the man who didn't even know my mother talk about how great she was.

"-Renee was a loving woman, but there was nobody she loved more than her daughter, Isabella. Bella dear would you like to come say something about your darling mother?" I very slowly walked up to the podium to take it from the man who spelt surprisingly like alcohol.

"My mom was a great woman, and I'm going to miss her like crazy. I could sit up here and say that I don't know how I'll survive without her. But I'm not going too. I'm going to say how supper is going to be different only having to cook for one, because everyone who knew my mom knew she couldn't cook." Everyone around my chuckled. It's true, Renee was not one for cooking, and she always came up with these bizarre recipes. "I'm going to say how much I'm going to miss her bugging me about rejoining ballet, yeah because she doesn't know how I received that nickname Klutzilla. I'm going to say that I'm going to miss her telling me about the latest activity she wants to try and I'm going to miss talking her out of the ones that could get her killed. However mainly I'm going to say, I miss you so much already mom, I love you, and I want you to know, I forgive you."

By the time I walked back to my chair Emmett had to help me. I had been crying so hard. No one really knew what I meant when I said I forgave her. But it's true, I did. I forgave her for hiding me from Charlie, I forgave her for not introducing me to Em, I forgave her for leaving Emmett even though he was so young, most importantly, I forgave her for inflicting the asshole who took her life on us. I may have forgiven her, but no matter what. I will **never** forgive him.

After everyone said their farewells and sent their love. I sat there with Em. I started thinking again about what I would be doing. I don't know what the law would be. I don't think they will allow me to stay alone, I think they may ship me off to some foster home for a year.

"-Bella?" Emmett's voice dragged me from my thoughts,

"Hmm?"

"-Um, I don't really know how to say this, and really if you don't want to I completely understand, but I was just thinking... uh... With your mom not here anymore and all... You don't really have anywhere to go... And well Dad and I were kind of talking... And we were wondering... Whether or not... Uh... You'd considering staying with us..." He was clearly nervous about what I would say. I had thought about this option, but I didn't really think they would allow it.

"Sure Em, I'd be more than happy to stay with you and Charlie. I mean it has to be better than staying alone, or worse." I tried to smile, because the second I said that Emmett had the biggest grin on his face.

"That's great Bells; Dad's going to be excited. He asked me to ask you awhile ago, but you know.. With everything going on, I didn't think it was the best thing.."

"No, don't worry about it. That was really sweet of you, Thank you both so much." I wasn't really much on sharing my feelings. I clearly didn't get that one from my mom. She would tell me everyday that she loved me.

"Yeah no problem sis, you're family now."

"Yeah, thanks."

After that conversation I wanted to go home, I wanted to forget all this pain that I'm feeling. So, Em took me home, and we pigged out on pizza, watched movies, and laughed. I told him all the things Renee loved doing, he told me all the things Charlie loved doing.


End file.
